1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a modular tool system for utility tools and pocket knives.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pocket tools, such as Swiss knives, are known in prior art. A pocket tool is used to carry a number of utility tools and/or knives together where each tool can be pulled out for individual use. However, the tools are usually fastened together by one or two fixed pivot pins and are therefore not replaceable or interchangeable.
There is a need to provide a modular tool system with releasable locking mechanism whereby utility tools can be detachably mounted on tool-carrying modules whereby tools and tool-carrying modules can easily be replaceable and interchangeable.
The above description of the background is provided to aid in understanding the modular tool system disclosed in the present application, but is not admitted to describe or constitute pertinent prior art.